King Kong
King Kong 1933, directed by Merian C. Cooper and Ernest Schoedsack (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A film crew goes to a tropical island for an exotic location shoot and discovers a colossal ape who takes a shine to their female blonde star. He is then captured and brought back to New York City for public exhibition. *Fay Wray - Ann Darrow *Robert Armstrong - Carl Denham *Bruce Cabot - John Driscoll *Frank Reicher - Capt. Englehorn *Sam Hardy - Charles Weston *Noble Johnson - Native Chief *Steve Clemente - Witch King (as Steve Clemento) *James Flavin - Second Mate Briggs *King Kong - The Eighth Wonder of the World *Walter Ackerman - Reporter (uncredited) *James Adamson - Native Child (uncredited) *Van Alder - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Ed Allen - Native (uncredited) *Etta Mae Allen - Native (uncredited) *Frank Angel - Reporter (uncredited) *Roscoe Ates - Press Photographer (uncredited) *Ralph Bard - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Reginald Barlow - Ship's Engineer (uncredited) *Leo Beard - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Fred Behrle - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Jack Best - Warrior (uncredited) *Johnnie Bland - Warrior (uncredited) *Eddie Boland - Reporter / Cameraman (uncredited) *Harry Bowen - Reporter (uncredited) *John Brakins - Warrior (uncredited) *Lynton Brent - Reporter / Cameraman (uncredited) *Roy Brent - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Everett Brown - Native in Ape Costume (uncredited) *Betty Burns - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Barney Capehart - Pilot (uncredited) *Jack Chapin - Reporter (uncredited) *Harry Claremont - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Edward Clark - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *John Collins - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Odel Conley - Warrior (uncredited) *Onest Conley - Warrior (uncredited) *Merian C. Cooper - Pilot of Plane That Kills Kong (uncredited) *Harry Cornbleth - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Kathryn Curry - Native (uncredited) *Nathan Curry - Native (uncredited) *Dick Curtis - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Bill Dagwell - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *George Daly - Machine Gunner (uncredited) *Ruby Dandridge - Native Dancer (uncredited) *Vivian Dandridge - Native Child (uncredited) *John Davis - Warrior (uncredited) *Joe Dill - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *James Dime - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Fanny Donahue - Native (uncredited) *Jean Doran - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Walter Downing - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Florence Dudley - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Tex Duffy - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *William Dunn - Native (uncredited) *William Duran - Warrior (uncredited) *Peter Duray - Reporter (uncredited) *Harry Duval - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Earl Dwire - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Ralph Easton - Reporter (uncredited) *Oliver Eckhardt - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Louise Emmons - Old Woman in Line at Mission (uncredited) *Shorty English - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Frank Fanning - Police Officer (uncredited) *Jean Fenwick - New Yorker (uncredited) *Bill Fisher - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Larry Fisher - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Art Flavin - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Joe Flourney - Native (uncredited) *Betty Gale - New Yorker (uncredited) *Jack Gallagher - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Bob Galloway - Pilot (uncredited) *Evelyn Garrison - Native (uncredited) *Harold Garrison - Native Child (uncredited) *Frank Gerritty - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *June Gittelson - Fat Woman (uncredited) *Arnold Gray - Reporter (uncredited) *Duke Green - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Lawrence Green - Native (uncredited) *Dorothy Gulliver - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Charles Haefeli - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Charlie Hall - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Pat Harmon - Gunman (uncredited) *James Harrison - Cameraman (uncredited) *Eddie Hart - Reporter (uncredited) *Lew Harvey - Gunman (uncredited) *Etta Mae Henry - Native (uncredited) *Irene Henry - Baby (uncredited) *Tex Higginson - Member of Ship's Crew / Assistant Director / Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Earl 'Hap' Hogan - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Wesley Hopper - Reporter (uncredited) *Hazel Howell - New Yorker (uncredited) *Clifford Ingram - Warrior (uncredited) *T.C. Jack - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Jimmy James - Member of Ship's Crew / Assistant Director (uncredited) *Annie L. Johnson - Native (uncredited) *John L. Johnson - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Harry Keaton - Ballyhooer (uncredited) *Walter Kimpton - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Walter Kirby - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Al Knight - Warrior (uncredited) *Walter Knox - Native (uncredited) *Ethan Laidlaw - First Mate (uncredited) *Sam Levine - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Vera Lewis - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Timothy J. Lonergan - Police Officer / Usher (uncredited) *George MacQuarrie - Police Captain (uncredited) *George Magrill - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Joe Smith Marba - Elevated Train Motorman (uncredited) *Rena Marlowe - Native Child (uncredited) *Sam Marlowe - Warrior (uncredited) *Mae Marrin - Ballyhooer (uncredited) *Henry Martin - Warrior (uncredited) *Buddy Mason - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *LeRoy Mason - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Richie McCarew - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Etta McDaniel - Native (uncredited) *Al McDonald - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Larry McGrath - Ballyhooer (uncredited) *Frank Meredith - Police Officer (uncredited) *Frank Mills - Reporter (uncredited) *Dusty Mitchell - Pilot (uncredited) *King Mojave - Ballyhooer (uncredited) *Carlotta Monti - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Harry Mount - Reporter (uncredited) *Almeta Muse - Native (uncredited) *Alice Nichols - Native (uncredited) *Nim Nixon - Native Dancer (uncredited) *John Northpole - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Skeets Noyes - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *G. Raymond Nye - Police Captain (uncredited) *Frank O'Connor - Reporter (uncredited) *Paddy O'Flynn - Reporter / Cameraman (uncredited) *Tom O'Grady - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Bert O'Malley - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Charles O'Malley - Reporter (uncredited) *Edward Patrick - Native Dancer (uncredited) *Gil Perkins - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Jack Perry - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Nathan Perry - Native (uncredited) *Lee Phelps - Cameraman (uncredited) *Alexander Pollard - Lunch Counter Proprietor (uncredited) *Allen Pomeroy - Motorcycle Policeman (uncredited) *Paul Porcasi - Apple Vendor (uncredited) *Mahlon Potts - Native Child (uncredited) *Malcolm Potts - Native Child (uncredited) *Russ Powell - Watchman (uncredited) *A.J. Prather - Native (uncredited) *Jack Pratt - Radio Announcer (uncredited) *Tom Quinn - Reporter (uncredited) *T.J. Rankin - Native Dancer (uncredited) *Eddy Reed - Reporter (uncredited) *Gus Robinson - Native Dancer (uncredited) *Edwin Rochelle - Reporter (uncredited) *Russ Rogers - Pilot (uncredited) *Jack Saunders - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Russell Saunders - Reporter (uncredited) *Syd Saylor - Reporter (uncredited) *Ernest Schoedsack - Machine-Gunner on Plane That Kills Kong (uncredited) *Charles Sewell - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Floyd Shackelford - Warrior (uncredited) *Sandra Shaw - Hotel Woman Dropped by Kong (uncredited) *Tony Shelly - Native (uncredited) *Gay Sheridan - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Milton Shockley - Warrior (uncredited) *Jack Silver - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Jack Smith - Reporter (uncredited) *William Solder - Native (uncredited) *Katherine Sparks - Native (uncredited) *Hugh Starkey - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Larry Steers - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Edward Stevens - Reporter (uncredited) *Roy Stewart - Reporter (uncredited) *Harry Strang - Policeman at Headquarters (uncredited) *Eddie Sturgis - Ballyhooer (uncredited) *Madame Sul-Te-Wan - Native (uncredited) *Charles Sullivan - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Gertrude Sutton - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Tobias Tally - Warrior (uncredited) *Walter Taylor - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Ivan Thomas - Conductor (uncredited) *Roy Thompson - Warrior (uncredited) *Jim Thorpe - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Earl Turman - Warrior (uncredited) *Ray Turner - Native (uncredited) *William Van Vleck - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Monte Vandergrift - Police Officer (uncredited) *Sailor Vincent - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *John Wade - Warrior (uncredited) *Kid Wagner - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Harry Walker - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Wade Walker - Native (uncredited) *H.R. Warwick - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Blue Washington - Warrior (uncredited) *Charles Washington - Warrior (uncredited) *George Washington - Warrior (uncredited) *Hannah Washington - Native Child (uncredited) *Jack West - Native (uncredited) *Blackie Whiteford - Member of Ship's Crew (uncredited) *Geneva Williams - Native (uncredited) *Ivory Williams - Warrior (uncredited) *Victor Wong - Charlie the Chinese Cook (uncredited) *Eric Wood - Pilot (uncredited) *Helen Worthington - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) *Lillian Young - New York Theatergoer (uncredited) Category:Tropical Island Category:Broadway Category:Vaudeville Category:Monster Category:Monster Movies Category:AFI Top 100 Category:New York Category:New York City Category:Damsel in Distress Category:1933